Crazy chat
by LoveKakashiHatake
Summary: Sakura has a little chat on the computer with her friends and something goes bad to good hehe... KakaSaku


_So this is a chat on Naruto site were everybody can go and chat =P . _

_Cherry Blossom : Sakura_

_Ramen4life : Naruto _

_Icha Icha : Kakashi_

_Uchiha : Sasuke_

_LittleStar : Hinata ( don't ask me why I don't know too .. )_

_

* * *

__11 o'clock pm_

**Cherry Blossom has just signed in **

**Ramen4life has just signed in**

**Uchiha has just signed in**

**LittleStar has just signed in**

Cherry Blossom : Hi guys !!! Whats ups ?

Uchiha : nothing much

Ramen4life : I'm going to turn 18 soon !! And Hinata and I are going out since today !!

LittleStar : Yes ! ^ ^

Cherry Blossom : Cool ! I'm happy for you two ! =D

LittleStar : Thanks !

Cherry Blossom : So where you two gonna go for the first date ?

Ramen4life : Ichiraku !

Uchiha : -_-'

Cherry Blossom : Umm nice !

Ramen4life : What ?

Uchiha : nothing Naruto ..

LittleStar : I think I'm gonna go cause I'm really tired .. so bye and goodnight . =)

Ramen4life : Bye Hinata see you tomorow ! I love you !

LittleStar : I love you too Naruto ! XXX

Cherry Blossom : Bye Hinata ! Goodnight !

Uchiha : yea bye

**LittleStar has just logged off**

Cherry Blossom : Guys . I have to tell you something ..

Ramen4life : ?

Uchiha : ?

Cherry Blossom : I love Kakashi

Uchiha : We know Sakura

Ramen4life : yeah ... we know

Cherry Blossom : Huh ! How !?

Ramen4life : Do we tell her ?

Uchiha : no

Ramen4life : We saw how you looked at Kakashi when he train us lastweek , so after when you was training with him and that Sasuke and I having a break , I ask Sasuke to use his Sharingan to read your mind... Woow ! I didn't know you think Kakashi that way ! =O

Uchiha : Naruto .. -.-

Cherry Blossom : =O

Cherry Blossom : NARUTO ! SASUKE ! I'm gonna fuckin beat you up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry Blossom : You guys such an assholes !!!!!

**Icha Icha has just signed in **

Ramen4life : Well look who's there Sakura .. (6)

Uchiha : Hehe

Icha Icha : Yo !

Cherry Blossom : Hi Kakashi !

Icha Icha : Hello Sakura , how are you ?

Cherry Blossom : Good !! =)

Ramen4life : Pfffff

Cherry Blossom : è_é

Ramen4life : Ummm Hey Kakashi I like your nick name ! =)

Icha Icha : Well thanks

Ramen4life : You know I buy alots of Icha Icha Paradise books too ! My favorite is the 3rd one ! =D

Icha Icha : Hehe me too ... ;)

Cherry Blossom : Perverts !

Cherry Blossom : I'm glad that you don't read that shit Sasuke =)

Uchiha : yeahh .. =)

Ramen4life : Liar Sasuke ! His the one who has more Icha Icha books than me ! =O ( except Kakashi )

Cherry Blossom : Gosh !

Uchiha : Hehe XD

Icha Icha : Lol

Ramen4life : Hey Sakura you didn't want to tell something to Kakashi ?? Me and Sasuke have to do something , we be back in 5 min .

Cherry Blossom : Naruto ! =O

**Ramen4life has just logged off**

**Uchiha has just logged off**

Cherry Blossom : Grrr .. This two ...

Icha Icha : So .. you want to tell me something ?

Cherry Blossom : Well ... yes ..

Icha Icha : What it is ?

Cherry Blossom : Kakashi ...

Icha Icha : yes ?

Cherry Blossom : I ..

Cherry Blossom : I really love you since a long long time ..

Cherry Blossom : I just think about you ! I fuckin love you Kakashi ..

Icha Icha : =)

**Icha Icha has just logged off**

Cherry Blossom : WHAT !!? HIS OFF !!!!! =O

**Ramen4life has just signed in**

**Uchiha has just signed in**

Ramen4life : Hey Sakura !

Uchiha : Where's Kakashi ?

Cherry Blossom : Don't know ! His gone ... after that I told him that I love him .. He just put a smile and logged off !! Son of a ... è_é

Ramen4life : Ohh .. I'm so sorry Sakura ..

Uchiha : Yeah .. This is Naruto fault !!

Ramen4life : Hey !! Shut up you !!

Uchiha : Dobe !

Cherry Blossom : Guys stop ! It my fault . I'm so stupid to think that Kakashi could possibly love me .. ='(

Uchiha : I'm sorry Sakura ..

Ramen4life : =(

Cherry Blossom : Be right back guys , somebody at the door ....

Uchiha : okay ..

Ramen4life : Who's coming at her house at this time ..?

Uchiha : Don't know , weird ..

30 min later

Uchiha : Hey she's still not here !

Ramen4life : Yeah ! I'm worried !

Ramen4life : I think I'm gonna call her ..

Uchiha : yea

Cherry Blossom : veruhvueivhyfdvghysdfgvpidyfgbsdbdpighbigyifpbgfbyvb jnfgbu ryetybirtbirtbrtbnufdvhynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngxtfcfrycfrxzedeawfmwovfkvmfdchvybdyt

Ramen4life : Huh ?

Uchiha : Whats going on ?

Ramen4life : Sakura ?

Cherry Blossom : Oh ! Sorry guys ! I've forgotten about you two .

Uchiha : Sakura who was at your door at this time ? And what are you doing ?

Cherry Blossom : It was Kakashi hehe and his here . ;)

Cherry Blossom : and we are kissing !! =D hehe and ..

Ramen4life : Don't say anything else !! =O

Ramen4life : It seems like Kakashi gone off the computer to go at Sakura house ! =P

Uchiha : Yea.. and its look like your better now Sakura =)

Cherry Blossom : vnrtubnbubnugbhibjgfbnnnnnnnnnnnngufbiuuuuuuuuuuuuudf vitrjbi ogubifguubydxlighuo bg bhgfui hbufihb uf;gihlucghbui

Uchiha : wtf ?

Cherry Blossom : Oh sorry I hooked the keyboard again .. hehe Kakashi was doing .. nee you don't wanna know .. =)

Uchiha : Jeezz !

Ramen4life : =O

Cherry Blossom : I have to go , Kakashi and I have to do something .. see ya ! Oh and Kakashi say to you guys Icha Icha 5th book tonight w. h. I don't know what he means .. whatever ! Bye Bye ! XOXO

**Cherry Blossom has just logged off**

Ramen4life : Ohh god !!!!!! =O

Uchiha : What Kakashi was talking about ??

Ramen4life : -_-'

Ramen4life : He said that his going to do what is in the 5th book of Icha Icha Paradise tonight with Sakura .. ''....''

Uchiha : Oh my god ! In the 5th book is when the guy ...

Ramen4life : yes ..

Uchiha : ''....''

Ramen4life : I think I'm gonna go sleep .. Bye

Uchiha : Yah me too .. Bye

**Ramen4life has just logged off**

**Uchiha has just logged off**

_

* * *

_

_End =)_


End file.
